Kyou Falls in Love
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: A young girl comes to the Sohma House looking for Kyo. Kyo recognises her and seems to know her from a long time ago. But things do not seem to be what they appear. Plz R&R!


Disclaimer: insert your own; you know the drill  
Characters: Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Takashi, Kagura ((ATTN: Takashi has no representation to any other anime))  
  
Summer vacation. Happy summer vacation.  
Well, that was explaining it lightly. Kyo was laying around the house, whining that it was too hot; yet he still seemed to have enough energy to run away from Kagura whenever she came by. Shigure was cool about it and stole the fan away from Kyo and Yuki; an ingenious plot because, even though they were angry about it, the heat drained them so much that they did not have energy enough to get up and steal the fan back. Tohru was the only one who seemed generally used to it. She still walked about the house, cooked and cleaned like normal. The three boys marveled at her ability. For Tohru, though, the great heat wave was a break. She always hated seeing Yuki and Kyo fight. In the heat, they were not able to physically fight; although they did still bicker. But only lightly.  
"Pass the lemonade, rat." Kyo said, short of energy.  
"Why don't you go get it yourself, you timid little pussy cat?" Yuki said back, although also not in much strength or stamina for a normal fight. In fact, their fight was so down-right boring that they gave up from boredom and not enough energy. But that was the day that changed EVERYTHING for the characters in Fruits Basket. Why, you ask? Because Yuri Kitty says so! heehee So sit down, stare at your computer, and read this story! It will be good!   
  
As the hottest summer day of that year finally came to a close, Tohru came back home to the Sohma family. She had gone into town and was coming back from shopping. She was expecting to still find the three of them laying lazily around the house, complaining about the heat. But that was not the first thing she saw.  
When Tohru came back to the house, she saw someone sitting outside on the porch. Smiling, she walked up to that person. She saw that it was a very adorable young girl; possibly about her age or a year older. "Can I help you?" Tohru asked. Looking up, the girl was slightly startled. "Are you looking for something?" The girl nodded her head, but was silent. "What are you looking for?"  
"Well..." She said quietly. "I'm... looking for Kyo."  
"Kyo?" Tohru was a little surprised. She then smiled. "He's inside. If you want to see him, come on in."  
"Re-- really?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Tohru smiled. "Come on in." She then went up the Sohma porch steps and opened the door. She went inside and the girl hesitantly followed. She shut the door behind them both. "Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Shigure- san! I'm home!!!" Although the three Sohma boys had been lying lazily around the house, trying to escape the overwhelming warm heat, they were immediately brought to attention when Tohru said she was home.  
"Oh! Tohru-kun!" Shigure smiled happily. Both Kyo and Yuki looked very pleased to see her and tried desperately to impress her; both were in love with Tohru. Tohru smiled and placed her purchases down on the table. The three then flocked into the room to see what Tohru had bought for them. Shigure indeed fit his zodiac animal; he was acting like an excited little puppy. While they were talking and going through the food, Honda-san noticed and remembered the girl who had been looking for Kyo.  
"Oh! Kyo, someone is here to see you."  
"Who?" Kyo asked, speaking off-handedly. Tohru suddenly realized she did not know the girls' name. Looking over at her, she asked,  
"What's your name?"  
"Takashi." She replied, a little timidly. Tohru smiled and walked up to her.  
"It's okay. You don't have to be scared." Takashi nodded her head a little.  
Shigure caught on to what she had said. "Takashi, eh?" He smiled. "Another girl with a boy's name, huh? Just like our little Tohru here." Takashi looked a little confused, but Tohru nodded her head and led her over to Kyo.  
"Kyo, this is Takashi." Kyo looked up after putting a freshly made onigiri in his mouth. When his eyes fell on Taka-chan, his mouth fell open and out fell the onigiri onto the floor. SPLAT! The entire home was dead silent. Yuki looked down at the fallen rice ball and his eyebrow twitched slightly.  
"Stupid cat!" He murmered, angrily. He then kicked Kyo. Kyo fell to the ground. This act was not very surprising ((sorry to all Kyo fans!!! I'm one too!)), but the sheer fact that Kyo did not even bother blocking himself from Yuki's attack showed that something else was clearly on his mind. And that thing was clearly Takashi. Yuki kicked Kyo once again. "DO NOT WASTE TOHRU-KUN'S GOOD FOOD!" At this compliment, Tohru's face blushed slightly. Shigure smiled when he saw this. However, between Kyo and Takashi, everything else seemed non-existant. Their eyes were locked and nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
Since Takashi had no where to stay, she was allowed to stay at the Sohma home momentarily. It was late that night and Takashi could not sleep. She tiptoed past Yuki's room and then past Tohru's room. They were both sound asleep. Shigure, on the other hand, was awake and working on his latest novel. He was too entangled within his work and the story that he did not notice Takashi going by. Taka-chan then headed out into the yard and up to the ladder leading to the roof. She had hoped to find it there, and she was lucky enough that it did happen. Quietly, she made her way up the ladder and onto the roof. There, she found Kyo sitting there, laying on the roof and gazing up at the starry sky. She cleared her throat timidly and made Kyo jump slightly. She could not hide her sweet smile as she stepped off the top rung of the ladder and onto the roof itself. Cautiously, she walked over to sit beside Kyo. Kyo looked surprised, but more or less kept his eyes on Taka-chan. They sat there in silence. That was, until Kyo-kun broke it.  
"Who... are you?" He asked.  
"Huh?" She was caught slightly off-guard.  
"Do I know you? I mean, I do not have many friends... and I would have remembered being friends with such a cute girl." Taka blushed slightly. "Yet... you seem to know who I am."  
Taka's eyes met with Kyo's and he instantly shut up. For some unexplainable reason, he no longer felt the need to talk. Thus, he fell silent. "I do know you, Kyo." She said quietly. Then, without a moment's hesitation, she leaned closer to him and softly kissed his lips. Kyo froze as she kissed him. His eyes were open the entire time; he did not know what to do. When she drew her lips apart from his, she slowly opened her eyes. Kyo still held the look of utter shock. She smiled a little. Without any more words spoken between the two of them, she leaned closer to him and gently rested her head on his shoulder, placing her arm on his opposite shoulder. Surprisingly, nothing happened. He was being hugged by a girl and there was no transformation. This utterly confused Kyo. She was not one of the zodiac; he knew that for certain. Then how could she hug him and he not change into a cat?  
Nevertheless, these feelings were soon thrown out of his mind. The warmth and affection that he felt from Taka's hug was too nice to ignore. He smiled and even wrapped his arms around her waist. He did not know her or remember her well; but there was something about her that seemed familiar and something he knew. The feeling of being hugged was too nice to push her away anyways. 


End file.
